


Beer Commercial Kind of Guy

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Tree, Kissing, M/M, Oz Wishing Well, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some guys leave a lot to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Commercial Kind of Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the kick-off ficlet for The Return of Oz Drabble Tree at oz_wishing_well. Toby/Mondo.

The kiss was like a hot, wet rag stuffed into his mouth. Toby had been kissed by an expert, many times, but Mondo wasn't anywhere near the same class. Maybe kindergarten compared to Keller's doctorate.

Mondo had probably never kissed a man before, but that couldn't explain all the things that were wrong with his technique, or lack thereof. There must have been a long line of ex-girlfriends who had put up with it, never bothering to teach him any better. Now it was Toby's sad duty to teach a grown man how to kiss. Or maybe he'd take a page out of their book and move the show along to blowjobs.

Turned out, Mondo was a beer commercial kind of guy, rather than an epic mini-series. Standing in front of the glass wall, looking up at Keller's shadowed face and listening to Mondo's snores, Toby decided he'd have to put on a better show. But not with Mondo. That guy was lousy in the sack.


End file.
